wfbluefandomcom-20200215-history
Conclave:Dual Toxocyst
The is a pair of Infested sidearms oriented towards damage. Successfully achieving a headshot with this weapon temporarily grants it increased fire rate, additional damage, reduced recoil and unlimited ammo. The buff also refreshes with subsequent headshots. However, its initial recoil is very high and initial fire rate is very slow. This weapon can be sold for . Characteristics This weapon deals primarily damage. Advantages: *High base damage. **High damage – effective against armor. *Tied for second highest status chance of all secondaries weapons alongside Pox and Vaykor Marelok, behind the Tysis. **Can achieve 100% status chance with 3 of the following: , , , and . *Very good ammunition efficiency. *Landing a successful headshot grants the "Frenzy" buff, increasing fire rate, unlimited ammo, recoil reduction, and applies damage. Buff lasts 3 seconds and can be refreshed on subsequent headshots. *Comes with a and polarity. Disadvantages: *Low and damage - less effective against shields and health. *Very low critical chance. *Very low base fire rate. *Low ammo capacity. *High recoil without the innate buff active. Notes *Upon headshots, the Dual Toxocyst gains the "Frenzy" buff which is a 150% increase in fire rate, a significant reduction in recoil, and doesn't consume ammo while firing for 3''' seconds. It also gains a bonus '''100% of its base damage as damage for the duration of the buff. **"Upon headshots" specifically means headshots, and not other weakspots, such as the backpacks of most MOA variants. Similarly, shooting weakspots generated by either Sonar or in places other than heads will have no effect either. **Headshots on corpses will not grant the buff. **The fire rate bonus stacks multiplicatively with any fire rate mods equipped. **The bonus damage can combine with other elemental mods equipped on the weapon, ex. having or equipped will make the Dual Toxocyst deal upon activating the buff. **If the bonus is triggered or if it disappears, this weapon makes a noise that will alert nearby enemies. This noise cannot be reduced with or . **Triggering the buff with the last bullet of a magazine does not require the user to reload the weapon before shooting more bullets. Tips *The headshot buff can completely counter the weapon's low innate fire rate and max ammo capacity. *Peacemaker is affected by the headshot buff, particularly its fire rate increase. Take note that Peacemaker itself will not activate the headshot buff. *Use of the increased zoom module can make gaining the headshot buff easier, thus significantly increasing the weapon's damage outputs and versatility. *While under the effects of the triggered buff, the fast fire rate and unlimited ammo, combined with the low critical chance and average critical multiplier make rapid fire bodyshots more viable than aimed headshots. * can be triggered at the same time as the buff, though the low base critical chance makes this mod of limited utility. *Installing completely negates recoil while buff is active. Trivia *The Dual Toxocyst is the first infested dual pistol added to the game. *Triggering the innate headshot buff or reloading the weapon will cause the Dual Toxocyst's barrel to open up like jaws, connected by infested tissue between its upper and lower parts. Media DualToxocistTeaser.png|The Dual Toxocist, shown in the Update 18.5 Teaser 185-weapTease.png|18.5 Hub's Weapon Teaser Warframe Test Drive Dual Toxocysts Warframe Dual Toxocyst, Open Up Wide thequickdraw DUAL TOXOCYST BUILD - Innate Buff that Stuff 2 forma - Warframe Patch History *Mastery Rank increased from 8 to 11 *Damage increased from 70 to 75 *Status chance increased from 35% to 37% *Frenzy buff on headshot can now be refreshed while it’s active *Frenzy buff duration decreased from 6 to 3 secs *Introduced }} See Also